Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(6.70\times 10^{-4})\times (3.00\times 10^{3})$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (6.70\times 3.00) \times (10^{-4}\times 10^{3})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 20.1 \times 10^{-4\,+\,3}$ $= 20.1 \times 10^{-1}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $20.1$ is the same as $2.010 \times 10$ $ = {2.010 \times 10} \times 10^{-1} $ $= 2.010\times 10^{0}$